A relatively few underwater types of video camera housings are currently being produced and those that are being produced are, in general, priced beyond the affordable range of the average person, particularly the amateur who is desirous of participating in the spectacular sport of recording underwater life and scenery.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide an underwater video camera housing in which all of the major components thereof are cut to size or shape from conventional, commercially available products such as PVC pipes, transparent synthetic sheet materials and water-tight fittings for exterior control means which extend inwardly for operable connection to a video camera, fixed within the housing.
A further object of the invention is to provide an underwater video camera housing which includes a pair of diametrically opposed handles, extending outwardly, generally from a mid-portion of the main housing member, and wherein the adjustable handles are formed from conventional commercially available products such as smaller diameter PVC pipes and fittings.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a very rugged, durable, relatively lightweight underwater video camera housing which may be produced at a fraction of the cost of other currently available devices of this nature.